


He definitely hates the kids

by way_2_gay



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy hates the kids, Bisexual Steve Harrington, But he's there - Freeform, Gay Billy Hargrove, Gay Will Byers, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Harringrove, He is fight me, LMAO, M/M, Mike is an asshole, Multi, Neil is only mentioned like once, No Smut, Shovel Talk, Steve doesn't show up, because i can't write smut, but doesn't actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/way_2_gay/pseuds/way_2_gay
Summary: Billy didn’t like ‘the party’. Not one bit. The kids were loud, annoying and clingy, not to mention the stupid name. So, why he had agreed to give them all rides, he doesn’t know. He thinks maybe there might have been promises from his boyfriend involved, otherwise there was no reason for him to be driving around Dustin in the middle of the day on a Saturday.But he was--------Billy gives all the kids rides and they're all nosey shits((UPDATED because now I learned how to work italics on this thing))





	1. Honourable Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dustin tries to give Billy the 'big brother' talk. It sort of works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read and this is my first post here ever so don't kill me if it's awful lmao

Billy didn’t like ‘the party’. Not one bit. The kids were loud, annoying and clingy, not to mention the stupid name. So, why he had agreed to give them all rides, he doesn’t know. He thinks _maybe_ there might have been promises from his boyfriend involved, otherwise there was no reason for him to be driving around Dustin in the middle of the day on a Saturday. 

He knew Dustin better than he knew the others, since Dustin was Steve’s favourite and liked to hang around a lot. That was always super annoying, the hanging around, because Steve would always refuse sex or a good make-out session when the kid was in the next room. 

“Get in,” Billy commanded, nodding his head towards the back of his Camaro. Dustin, always the idiot, decided to slip into the passenger seat, _right_ next to Billy. “Seriously, did you have to sit there? There’s a – no, forget it.” Dustin just smiled his dorky smile. God, why did Steve even like these kids?

“I’m glad I finally have the chance to talk to you, man to man,” Dustin remarks, bumping his shoulder against Billy’s. Billy jolts away and scowls at the road. Steve never said there’d be any talking involved, just driving. “I care about Steve a lot. The whole party cares about Steve, and we wanted to make sure you treat him right. Nancy was –“

“Shut up, kid. You’re distracting me from the road,” Billy grumbled through his clenched teeth. It was a blatant lie – Billy knew these streets like the back of his hand. He’d spent a lot of time driving around to clear his head whenever Neil was drunk or pissed. (Or both). (Usually, it was both). 

“No I’m not. You just don’t wanna talk to me.”

“Gee, I wonder what gave you that impression,” He huffed. Could this kid not take a hint and shut the fuck up? 

“Don’t be smart with me, pal. El could break your neck any second, so I’d watch it.” El – that was the bald chick, right? He remembers Steve mentioning her a couple of times, but he only saw her a handful of times. Every single one of those times, she was just a tiny thing. He could take her any day. “Are your intentions honourable?”

“This is just stupid, I-“

Dustin held his hand up to silence him. Jerk. “Are your intentions honourable? Say it!” Oh, he’d raised his voice now. This kid really thought he was something, huh? Billy considered ignoring him but figured it wasn’t worth it. He’d blab to Steve and that would mean a pissed off boyfriend for at least a week, which was never good. He took a deep breath and rolled his eyes, throwing his head back in annoyance.

“My intentions are honourable.” Whatever that meant. He wasn’t sure, since he didn’t speak stupid-kid-language. 

“And do you promise to care for Steve forever and ever?” Of course there was more! Jesus Christ, this one didn’t stop, did he?

“Don’t you think that’s a –“

“Billy! I’m not fucking round here!”

“…I promise to care for Steve forever and ever.” Dustin seemed content with his answers and finally opened his door.

“Glad we could have this chat.” He patted Billy’s shoulder again and left without another word, disappearing into the arcade. Billy didn’t recoil at his touch this time, but he reckoned he was too tired to react. Yeah, that’s it.


	2. And you him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Lucas talk briefly.
> 
> Very briefly.

Steve didn’t have to convince Billy to get him driving Lucas and Max to the movie theatre. He and Max were really working on building a relationship away from the dreaded gaze of Neil, so he nearly jumped at the chance to do a favour for her. Billy, however, would never admit that maybe he did actually like his step-sister like a blood-sister. 

(Steve has seen the way he smiles whenever Dustin talks about Max and could tell you that Billy definitely did like her like a blood-sister.)

It wasn’t silent in the car by any stretch – Billy had his Metallica tapes turned up as loud as socially acceptable in a tiny town like Hawkins and Max was chatting excitedly to Lucas about that stupid game the party played all the times. No, it wasn’t silent, but it was definitely tense. Billy had hurt his sister, he knows he was a bad guy, but they’d talked through their feelings at the insistence of her annoyingly endearing brother and he had a new appreciation for the shit she’d been through. Not just Billy’s wrath, but losing her father (who wasn’t an asshole like Neil), having her life uprooted and dropped into Hawkins at the worst time in her life, and fighting those demon dogs or whatever they were called. Max had been through more than he realised, and he had become protective of her.

Then things got serious Lucas. And Billy didn’t like Lucas. Max was a smart girl and he would have thought she’d realise that Lucas was wrong for her by now. It wasn’t a racist thing, either. Billy had no problem with Lucas being black, he just thought that he didn’t have enough about him. He didn’t look very athletic and wasn’t all that smart – not stupid, just not a genius or anything – and so, in Billy’s books, he wasn’t cut-out for Max. 

All three let out a deep sigh of relief when Billy pulled into the movie theatre parking lot, unable to handle the thick dread hanging over the roof of the Camaro. Everyone was safe and no one was offended, which was a win for Billy.

Until,

“Lucas, get over here. I wanna talk to you.” 

Oh crap, Billy was gonna screw this all up for Max and hit Lucas, and then she’d lose her first boyfriend, and she’d never find love again and die a spinster. She looked away, unable to stomach anything her brother would say.

“I just wanted to, uh,” he spoke in hushed tones, and Lucas knew that he was about to die in a movie theatre parking lot in broad daylight, “…look after her alright?”

The air was tense. There was an unspoken agreement between both boys that if either of them screwed up with Max then they could be sure that the other would be on them like a rash.

“And you…him.” Billy knew exactly what Lucas meant. God, these kids really did love his boyfriend, huh? He didn’t know if it was cute or creepy, but he’d probably say creepy if asked. Still, it was nice that they all looked out for him.

Billy knew it wasn’t up to him who Max dated, because she was growing up fast and could make her own decisions. If she wanted to date Lucas, he wouldn’t stop her. And just because he couldn’t find that special something in Lucas, who’s to say Max couldn’t? After all, he’d found that same special something in Steve, no matter what that Wheeler chick thought.


	3. Suck it up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike doesn't like Billy, and Billy returns that same sentiment.

Billy hated Mike. He’d said that about the others, of course, but none of them were as shitty as Mike. Steve liked to tell Billy how similar they both were, but Billy refused to see it – and maybe that’s why they’re so alike. 

“Steve’s such a traitor,” the younger boy mumbled from the backseat. Billy just rolled his eyes and tapped his cigarette ashes out of the window.

“Oh yeah? And why’s that, kid?” He’d decided the moment Mike slid into his backseat that he wouldn’t be defensive – that was exactly what Mike wanted and he’d be damned if he let a goddamn _kid_ outsmart him.

“He’s fraternizing with the enemy! He’s putting the whole party in jeopardy and he didn’t even talk to us about it!” Billy had had just about enough of this. Mike had given him shit the moment he and the rest of the party had found out about him and Steve, and it was irritating as hell. “You’re putting El in danger, you know? You couldn’t even begin to understand any of this stuff and Steve knows better than-”

“Ever thought that maybe there’s more to life than your club, and maybe Steve likes hanging out with me because he needs a break from your bullshit? He has a life outside you guys and I’m a part of that life.” 

Mike didn’t seem to get the hint, as he still decided to answer back, “we can’t afford to let him lose focus. You’re a distraction!”

Tires screeched against the gravel road and the car came to an abrupt stop, “you have no idea what you’re talking about, so I suggest you shut the fuck up before I make you.” Billy was seething with more fury than he’d ever felt around these dipshits before. They really didn’t get it did they? He lo - well, he liked Steve a hell of a lot and they weren’t gonna change that with their ‘super serious secrets’ or whatever bullshit it was they were all so obsessed with. “Steve makes me happy so I guess you’re just gonna have to deal with it. You’re stuck with me kid.”

Mike still didn’t seem to happy about the whole situation, but he didn’t say much more. It was mostly hushed mumbles about El and the ‘bad men’. Billy could teach him a thing or two about bad men if he tried opening that mouth of his again. Still, there was something…admirable about how the kid was so protective of the rest of the party. It was still stupid in Billy’s opinion, but he could understand – he knew he’d do the same for Steve. 

And as Billy watched him stalk off, he couldn’t help but grin at how the younger boy snarled back at the car as he pushed past his sister to get inside.

_'Nope,'_ Billy thinks, _'we’re nothing alike.'_

_'Steve’s out of his mind.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't actual hate Mike, but he and Billy are both stubborn shits so he's gonna be a salty lil pringle.


	4. Pinky Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy can't punch the shit out of Will because he's 'fragile'. Luckily, he doesn't need to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'f' slur is used once so apologies in advance

“So…you’re with Steve?”

Billy wanted to claw his hair out. These kids weren’t so bad after all, but they were all normal, at least. Well, not _normal_ – he supposed Will was still _normal_ – but he knew where he stood with them. Will had been through some shit, he knew that much, and had serious PTSD. 

Steve had explained some of what had happened to Will but never went into detail for Billy’s ‘safety’. If it had been the kids then he would have called bullshit on the whole ‘safety’ thing, since they all liked to take stupid things so seriously in their party, but he knew the look in Steve’s eyes and realised that there was a whole lot of stuff going on in Will’s head that he couldn’t even begin to understand. Because of this, he supposed he couldn’t verbally attack Will like he would any other homophobic brats. He’d just have to grit his teeth and bear it. 

“You’re…” Oh here we go. 

_You’re a fag_

_You’re an abomination_

_You’re broken_

“…you’re allowed to like boys? I…I thought I was crazy or something”

To say Billy was surprised was an understatement. He blames Neil for drilling that shit into him. He didn’t believe any of it, obviously, but he thought others did and it made him paranoid. This was a prime example. 

“I didn’t know you could…that other people…feel that way?”

“Yeah, you can like boys. Not many people do though, especially not in a small town like Hawkins,” he frowned. Small towns like this never took well to gay boys like him for that exact reason – they were small. Everyone in them lived small, perfect, _sheltered_ lives and frowned upon new things. He knew he had to get out of here and take Steve with him to California, or even New York. Anywhere that wasn’t a tiny town like Hawkins.

“How do you do it? How do you like, not care what people say?” The kid looked terrified. Of Billy, of the monsters Steve had told him about, of other peoples’ opinions? Billy wasn’t sure, but he figured it was the latter. 

“People don’t bother me. Everything they can say about me, Neil has said worse. Done worse, even,” he laughed. It was pained, but he was trying to make the kid feel more comfortable. He doesn’t reckon he’d be very good with kids if he had his own, if the look on Will’s face was anything to go by. “I didn’t mean, uh – your mom is great. She wouldn’t ever pull that shit on you. I just mean that…well, people will always say shit, but at the end of the day it’s just words. And if they do hurt you, which they probably won’t,” yeah, nice one, Billy, “then it’s their time and energy wasted, because you’re not gonna change. They’re gonna be so hung up on you but you’re gonna be off living your life.” Later, he’s gonna kill Steve for putting him in this position. Then, he’s gonna hold him and kiss him, because Billy really needed to hear these words and say his feelings out loud. 

“Thanks Billy. I don’t care what Mike says, you’re not an ass. Pinky promise you won’t tell anyone about this? I-I’m just not ready yet, and I-“

“No sweat, kid. What is it you guys say? Friends don’t break promises? Yeah, I promise.” Will giggled. He never thought he’d see the day Billy recited the party rules in a way that wasn’t mocking any of the other members, nor did Billy think he’d see the day when he considered one of the brats his friends. 

“Steve’s lucky to have you.”

Billy bit his lip and looked down at his fingers, tapping them nervously against his thigh. He’d never felt this exposed before, especially not in front of the kids. “I think I’m the lucky one to have him.” But Will had already left the car and was running inside to Joyce. He thought that maybe he wasn’t the only lucky one today when he saw Joyce giving Will a warm hug and a kiss on his forehead on the porch.


	5. Whatever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El reveals some things to Billy about himself. Billy doesn't appreciate it so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both are a little ooc but y'all can ignore that thanks

El was definitely the weirdest of Steve’s kids, Billy knew that much. He had caught her on more than one occasion staring at the TV with an intensity he’d never seen before – and the damn thing wasn’t even turned on! That was weird. And she was always so quiet, so Billy couldn’t understand why she’d wanna hang out with the loudest, most obnoxious kids he knew. 

He knew that she was adopted and had a rough childhood, but that’s all he could squeeze out of Steve. Billy got that and his heart felt for her really, but that didn’t mean he wanted to be driving her across Hawkins to one of the party’s meetings. This was the last time he ever did anything for his stupid boyfriend, he swears (deep down he knew it wasn’t true but he was _tired_ and _bored_ and a _little horny_ ). 

“Steve’s friend,” she whispered from the passenger seat, looking up at Billy like he was some kind of God, which was honestly just creepy and something about her gaze made Billy feel naked. 

“Yep, Steve’s friend.” Billy supposed he’d have to talk to her if he didn’t want her freaking out. He knew about her episodes and god forbid one happened with only him around. 

“Steve is friends, so you’re…friends too?” It was like having a conversation with a toddler, it really was, but he could put up with it as long as it wasn’t the party’s usual bullshit. She wasn’t as intense with that crap as the others were, which was refreshing. 

“Not really a ‘friend’, I guess,” Billy tried explaining. He’d done a pretty shit job if her confused expression was anything to go by. “Steve is your friend, and I’m Steve’s friend, but us? Not friends. More…acquaintances.” 

“Acquaintances?”

“Yeah, like uh…someone you know, but you’re not close with them. That’s us.”

“We’re close,” she mused, observing the distance between them like Billy was some kind of idiot. Billy just laughed.

“No, not like that. Like you don’t know them very well.” He was getting the hang of this, and thought that maybe he wouldn’t be such a bad dad after all. 

“I know you. Steve’s friend Billy. Blonde hair. Pretty - ”

“Okay, I get it we’re friends or whatever - ”

“Blue car. Love Steve. Loud music.” The car came to a halt and Billy stared at her in disbelief. How did she…? He’d never even been alone with her before now, and he’d never said such a thing to Steve. Not yet, anyway.

“H-how did you…what?”

“Your eyes. Like dad’s eyes at Joyce.”

Billy couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He wasn’t _that_ obvious…was he? Oh god, if she knew then the rest of them probably knew and then he was screwed. Love was like, a huge deal. He’d never said it to anyone before and he wanted it to be with the right guy at the right moment. Yeah, he’d found the right guy but this was definitely not the _right moment_. 

“Whatever,” he tried to feign a passive tone but the waver in the back of his throat wasn’t fooling anybody, “you’re home now, so you can get out.”

She hesitated and looked at Billy for a few seconds before leaving the car, and Billy swore to himself that he’d never ever do a favour for Steve ever again. The kids were annoying and intrusive and quite frankly weird. He definitely wasn’t warming up to them, and that thing on his face whenever they were around definitely wasn’t a smile. No, he definitely hated them. He swears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was rushed but I'm v v lazy so let me live


End file.
